


Pups?  Ofcourse, darling!

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doctor isabelle lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy, Talking, Who works from home, Writer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: The title is the summary.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 111
Kudos: 201





	1. The Talk

Blue eyes slowly blinked open as Alec stirred from a very satisfying sleep. He did not make any movement, eyes still hazy with sleep, and softly smiled as he felt soft puffs of air at the nape of his neck. Magnus was still fast asleep behind him. Soft snores can be heard from his slightly parted mouth and Alec felt his heart swell with love and contentment as he listened to Magnus’ rhythmic breathing. Everything about his Alpha felt so relaxing and Alec reveled at the feeling.

  
He held his left hand in front of him, lovingly staring at the simple platinum ring on his finger as he lay on Magnus’ arm. They had been married for almost two years now and happily mated to each other. Alec remembered the time when Magnus proposed, stuttering and mumbling like an awkward Alpha while he is nothing but that and it took Alec kissing and tackling him to shut up. Magnus was in a daze after that, not realizing that the Omega already said yes.

Alec let out a contented sigh and fondly smiled at the memory. Right now, their life was all well and good but he can’t help but feel like there’s something missing.  
They still didn’t have pups.  
Magnus had brought it up once. He tried to be subtle about it but Alec knew him like the back of his hand and instantly knew what the Alpha wanted. At the time, he was still unprepared to have kids of his own. He felt like he won’t be a good father, and he still did, but Magnus repeatedly assured him and said that he’ll wait for him to be ready.

Magnus has been very patient and understanding. He did not pressure Alec about anything and the Omega loved him even more for that – if that was even possible, considering he already loves the Alpha to the moon and back – but now, as he thought about mini versions of him and Magnus running around, his heart can’t help but overflow with longing. As an Omega, having a pup with their Alpha is the greatest gift in their life and Alec decided in that moment that he wanted to have that with Magnus, it was time now.

  
Alec broke from his thoughts as he heard the Alpha groan. He turned around to face Magnus and lifted his hand to cup his cheek. His thumb slowly caressing the soft skin.

  
“Good morning.” Alec whispered as bleary and beautiful brown-colored eyes stared back at him.

  
“G’morning, love.” Magnus yawned and leaned down to kiss Alec’s nose.

  
Alec crinkled his nose, “Did you brush your teeth last night? You have morning breath.”

  
“I do not.” Magnus curled his arms and hugged Alec tighter to him. “And of course, I brushed my teeth last night.”

  
“Mm…” Alec tucked his head under Magnus’ chin and rested his forehead on the hard chest. He wound an arm around his Alpha’s back and slowly traced random patterns on it.

  
“Hey Mags…” Alec’s voice was slightly muffled as he buried his head at the crook of the Alpha's neck and smelled his comforting scent. Although, he’s just really trying to hide his face for what he is about to ask.

  
“Yeah?” Magnus said as he nuzzled Alec’s hair with his nose, sensing the slight distress in his mate’s scent, and tenderly kissed the Omega’s temple. “Is something wrong?”  
Alec buried his face deeper, “What do you think about having pups now?” He said so fast that Magnus could barely understand.

  
“What’s that?” Magnus slightly pulled back from their hug to look at Alec and was surprised at the bright red adorning his Omega’s face. He brought up one hand to caress the flushed skin. ‘ _Was Alec pouting? How cute.’_

  
“I-I said,” Alec focused on picking on the loose threads of the blanket barely covering them. “What do you think about having pups now?” He flushed even more, the red covering his ears down to his neck.

  
The hand on Alec’s face stiffened and he slowly looked up at Magnus, slightly afraid of what his reaction might be. ‘ _Did Magnus already change his mind? What if he did not want pups anymore?’_

It turned out his worry was for nothing as he looked at Magnus’ goofy smile and glazed eyes.

  
He poked Magnus’ cheek. “Hey, Mags?” He poked him some more. “Magnus, stop getting lost in your own world. Alpha!”

  
Magnus blinked once, twice then swooped down and clashed their lips together. Alec cupped the Alpha’s cheek as he kissed back with hunger and as much fervor. Magnus placed his hand at Alec’s nape and pressed their lips further, pouring out his overflowing love for his husband.

Magnus pulled back and held Alec's face with both hands as he rested their foreheads together. “Oh, Alexander. You don’t even have to ask that.” He rubbed their noses together. “I’ll always want to have pups with you.” He stared at Alec’s eyes. “I love you.” A kiss, “I love you so much.”

  
The love and sincerity Alec felt from Magnus made his eyes prickle with tears as he felt a contented thrum in their bond, the Omega inside him purring at his Alpha’s words of love. “I love you too, so much.” He felt so lucky that Magnus was his Alpha. He thanked whatever higher entity up there for giving him this sweet, loving, caring Alpha. He couldn’t ask for more. He already had everything.

  
Magnus held Alec close to him as he rolled to lie on his back bringing Alec with him to rest on his chest. “So…when do you want to, uh, you know…try for it?” God, he felt so awkward right now.

  
Alec rested his head on his Alpha’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. “My next heat is in two weeks, so uhh, yeah…” He felt his face heat up with all these planning but he knew it was necessary.

  
He felt Magnus’ chest vibrate as he hummed in understanding, “Okay, so I, uh, better file a week leave by this weekend then and find someone to take over for me.” Magnus said as he threaded his fingers in Alec’s hair.

  
“Mmm…” Alec responded in half-purr half-agreement and snuggled further into his Alpha’s embrace.

  
They laid there for a while, basking in each other’s scent, bond humming with contentment. Both were excited for the next step they are about to take in their lives. Alec let his mind wander and began to think what their pups would look like. He hoped that they will have _his_ Alpha's eyes.


	2. The Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys Izzy is a doctor here and Alec gets his regular contraceptions from her. Uhh... I just wanted someone teasing Alec about these things and there's no one better than her!

Alec was beginning to feel restless.  
He had just finished cleaning the whole house for the third time in a row and was now taking an inventory of his cleaning supplies. He knew that he was about to begin his nesting phase. He better take Magnus with him for some grocery shopping today to stock up on bleach and soap, also, they really need to buy food for them to consume during his heat.

He sat at the dining table and continued to list down the things they’ll be needing since he’s one week away before his heat starts. He continued his task until he remembered that he had to do something. Something he wished to avoid.

  
But he knew it was wishful thinking. That girl whom he called his sister won’t –

  
_Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

  
The telephone rang and Alec’s stomach filled with dread. He wasn’t exaggerating. Everything associated with Izzy was on the extreme.

  
_Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

  
He tried to ignore it but knew it was useless when the damn phone rang again.

  
He stood from the table and picked up the phone. He knew enough from experience to hold the thing away from his ears if he didn’t want to have hearing loss at such an early age.

  
“ _Heeeelllooooooo big brother_!!!!” A banshee screamed from the phone.

  
“Hello to you too, Iz.” Alec answered in a passive voice.

  
“ _Aww, why so grumpy? Are you already nesting?”_

  
“Not yet, but I can feel it coming.”

  
“ _Mmm, so are you going to drop by to get your usual prescription for contraceptives?”_

  
“…” Alec really didn’t want to answer that.

  
“ _Hello? Alec? Alecccc you still there?_ ”

  
“N-no…” He mumbled in a low voice.

  
“ _Huh? What’s that?”_

  
“I said I won’t be getting contraceptives this time.”

  
“ _Oh_ …”

Alec held out the phone from his ears and waited for Izzy to digest what that statement implies.

  
“ _OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH WOW, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU BIG BRO!!_ ” Alec heard a nurse saying something to Izzy from the background, probably reminding her to keep quiet.

  
“ _Soooo, does Magnus know about this already?”_

  
“Mm…” Alec blushed at the memory when he told that to Magnus.

  
“ _Ooooh, you better tell me every detail, okay? I’m expecting every bit.”_

  
“Hell no, you creep. That’s disgusting.” He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

  
“ _It’s for the sake of science!_ ” Izzy insisted.

  
“No it's not, Iz. What the hell is science going to benefit from knowing my sex life?”

  
“ _A lot, Alec. A lot_.” He can imagine that creepy glint in Izzy’s eyes.

  
He heard the front door open and heard Magnus call out.

  
“Shut up, Izzy. And Magnus is home, stop talking to me and go do your job.”

  
“ _Fine, fine. I’ll just ask my dear brother-in-law then. Bye-bye_!” Alec sighed before setting down the phone and went to the front door to welcome Magnus.

  
“Welcome back.” He said with a soft smile and took Magnus’ suitcase from him.

  
“Thanks, love.” Magnus leaned down to peck his lips and a quick nuzzle to his scent gland.  
Alec went back inside first while Magnus toed off his shoes and set it properly on the shoe rack.

  
Alec set down the suitcase on the small table beside the sofa in the living room and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

  
“Mags, take a shower first before you change.” He called out while chopping some carrots.

  
“But shouldn’t I rest first?” Magnus answered from the bedroom.

  
“Don’t get lazy on me now or you won’t get your food. I’m cooking curry.”

  
He heard Magnus scramble to the bathroom and he can’t help but shake his head fondly at his husband’s antics. Magnus and his curry are inseparable. He turned on the television to have some background noise and went back to work.

  
He was stirring the almost finished curry when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he felt Magnus put his chin on top of his shoulder.

  
“Mmm…it smells so good.” Magnus’ stomach growled.

  
“You’re drooling.”

  
“Can’t help it.” Magnus kissed the temple of Alec’s head.

Alec let out a soft laugh and Magnus decided that it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life. No matter how many times he heard it, he can’t get enough especially when that sound is just for him. “Dry your hair properly and go set the table. You’ll get your curry soon.”

  
“Yes, sir.” Magnus left another kiss, this time on Alec’s cheeks and winked at him before doing his task.

  
“Was that Isabelle on the phone earlier?” Magnus asked as he put down the plates on the table.

  
“Yeah, she was asking if I’ll be getting my contraceptives.” Alec said while setting down the curry on the table.

  
“I bet she freaked out when you said you won’t, huh” Magnus said while waiting for Alec to finish tidying up the kitchen before sitting down.

  
They sat down and started eating, “Mmm…” Magnus moaned as he took a taste of the curry. “Ahh, this is why I love you so much.”

He said as he savored the taste of Alec’s curry. The Omega raised an eyebrow, a playful glint in his eyes and said, “Is that all the reason why you married me?”

  
“Hmm, probably.” Magnus decided to play along and teased back, “You know how much I love your cooking.” Alec rolled his eyes trying to hide the pleasant feeling he felt at Magnus’ statement.

  
"Anyways going back to Izzy. She’s going to have a field day. Literally. I won’t be surprised if she comes barging in here during my heat.” Alec said, going back to their talk about her.  
Magnus let out a faint growl at that when he imagined Izzy barging in while Alec is in his most vulnerable state. He knew that she was just his sister and that he is being unreasonably possessive, but still, he’s the only one who has the right to see Alec in that state.

Alec nudged Magnus’ leg from across the table and brought him out from his thoughts. “Oh, stop it you Alpha dork. You know Izzy won’t come here knowing you can tear her apart when you’re overcome with your instincts. I just said that it’s in her range of capabilities. You know how she is.”

  
Magnus sheepishly looked at Alec, “Yeah, sorry about that.” And let out an awkward laugh then after a few seconds looked Alec directly at his eyes. “Still, you’re mine.” 

Alec held back a whimper at Magnus’ surge of dominance. Seeing Magnus like this is his guilty pleasure. He liked the feeling of his Alpha being all over him and possessive.

  
“Of course, I’m yours. As always.” He said with a flushed face and a soft smile while looking back at Magnus’ eyes. “And you’re mine too.”

  
The Alpha smiled so bright he could put the sun to shame, “Of course I am, love.”

  
They resumed eating their dinner in comforting silence. Once in a while, Magnus commented something about his day and Alec did the same thing. They talked about what happened in Magnus’ work and other stuff about his day. Alec only remembered to tell Magnus that they have to do some grocery shopping when they were done washing the dishes.

Oh well, they’ll just have to do it tomorrow.

___

  
Alec always woke up before Magnus. His body clock was already programmed to rise before the sun itself. He was the one who prepared their meals anyway so it was perfect for him. He would not let Magnus come close to a stove as much as possible. Charred food didn’t really appeal to his appetite, although he absolutely loved the effort.

  
Alec woke up and found himself being spooned by his Alpha with an arm loosely draped on his waist. He took a few moments to fully wake up before craning his head to look at the clock on their nightstand. It read 5:07. ‘ _Just a bit more_.’ He thought and laid back down. He slowly turned around in Magnus’ hold to face him. One of the perks of being an early riser is to be able to watch Magnus sleep, to observe the way his nose scrunch a bit once in a while, to listen to his mumbles of incoherent words from whatever dream he’s having, to look at the way his lips part for a soft snore and most of all, to have the privilege of waking Magnus up in any way he wants to.

  
He laid there for a few moments contently basking in the soothing rhythm of his Alpha’s breathing. He eventually decided that he had to get up and softly kissed Magnus’ nose before carefully detaching himself from the Alpha’s embrace.

  
“Mmm…Alexanderr” Magnus mumbled as his arm searched, feeling the loss of the body it held and eventually settle on clinging to Alec’s pillow. Alec smiled at his Alpha’s actions. ‘ _So cute, just like a puppy_.’

  
He opened the dresser and took one of Magnus’ sweater and put it on. It was a creamy white knitted sweater that barely clings to his shoulders and hung low down to his hips allowing a small peek to his boxers. He went first to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen to begin preparing their breakfast. He took the plain blue apron that was hanging on one of the hooks near the kitchen utensils and tied it around his waist.  
He decided on pancakes for breakfast and took out the ingredients he needed and started making it from scratch. He carefully sifted the flour into a bowl and added sugar, baking powder, and a dash of salt. After that, he poured the milk, then the egg and melted butter and whisked everything until it became smooth.

  
He placed the bowl on the counter to get the pan from the cupboard.

  
“…”

  
“Tsk, that idiot.” Alec grumbled to himself as he took the stool beside the fridge and used it to get the pan. Despite the endless teasing, he had told Magnus not to put the kitchen tools that high since he’s the one who’s always cooking. He was a little shorter than Magnus. That idiot must have forgotten about it again.

  
Alec was successful in getting the pan without any mishaps and returned the stool to its place. He washed it first before lightly oiling it and placed it on the stove. When the pan was hot enough, he poured the batter carefully inside and added some blueberries for flavor.

  
Alec was standing near the stove as he waited before flipping the pancake on its other side when he felt a sudden rush of heat inside his body. His eyes widened at the familiar feeling coursing inside him. He shouldn’t be going into heat just yet. It’s way early for it. He took deep breaths and thankfully his body felt normal again.

  
  
He had his concentration on cooking the last pancake so he didn’t notice Magnus creeping up on him. The Alpha stood behind him and leaned in and whispered, “Morning Sunshine – O-ow!”

  
Startled, Alec suddenly lifted his head and accidentally hit Magnus' nose. “Y-you idiot! Don’t startle me like that!” Alec said, eyes still wide. He turned around and saw Magnus holding his nose. The slight annoyance turned into worry and his brows furrowed.

  
“Is it bleeding?” He hurriedly took the pancake from the pan and turned off the stove before fully placing his attention on Magnus.

  
“Nah…” Magnus’ voice was nasal as he soothe his nose. “But you got some hard head, babe.”

  
Alec clicked his tongue, “Stop joking and let me see.” He slowly pried Magnus’ hand away from his nose and held his head with both hands while Magnus put his on Alec’s waist. Alec tilted the Alpha’s head to see if there’s any damage.

  
“Thank goodness it’s not broken.” He dropped his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and glared at him, “You idiot. See what happens when you fool around?”

  
Magnus sheepishly smiled at him, “Hehe, sorry. I just can’t help it. You look so cute when you’re startled.”

  
“I. Do. Not.” Alec emphasized every word with a finger poking Magnus’ chest. He stared at Magnus with a playful glare then his gaze went to his slightly swollen nose and felt guilty. “…Sorry.”

  
“It’s okay. It’s my fault anyway. But you’re still cute.”

  
“I am–” Magnus cut him off and pulled Alec closer to himself and kissed him slowly and tenderly.

  
“Mmm” Alec moaned as Magnus nibbled on his lower lip. He leaned his body on him as his knees lose its strength and wound his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. He let out a contented sigh that was smothered by the Alpha’s kisses. He willingly opened his mouth and let Magnus’ tongue coax his into a languid dance.

  
“Mnn…Mags–” Alec tried to pull away but Magnus pulled him back and pressed their bodies together and captured his lips once more. This time into a fiery kiss.

  
“Mm Alexander, you smell so good.” Magnus said in between kisses. “So sweet.”

  
“Magnus…Mm…wait…” Alec put his hands between them but did not entirely pulled away from Magnus’ hold. “You have work today…A-ah!” Alec squeaked as Magnus nipped on the scent gland on his neck and inhaled the sweet smell emitting from it. He melted at the licks on his glands and mating marks and turned his head more to give access to Magnus’ ministrations.

  
“You taste so good,” another lick, “like honey.” Magnus rasped out as he continue to lap at Alec’s glands.

  
“I-idiot, Ah!” Alec gasped as he felt a harsh suck on his neck. “Enough already, we need to e-eat.”

  
Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s neck and looked at him with dark eyes and a mischievous smirk that sent shivers down his spine. “I’d rather eat you.”

  
Alec was unable to control the whimper that escaped his lips and the flush that covered his face and ducked his head to lean on Magnus’ chest. “Alpha, c’mon stop already we’ll have time for this soon. We need to do other things first.”

  
Sensing a slight distress from Alec’s side of the bond, Magnus took deep breaths to calm himself and slowly detached his body from Alec’s.

  
“Sorry about that, love. You just smell so delicious. It’s almost like you were going into heat.” Magnus said, his pupils still blown wide but his breaths were already starting to calm down.

  
“Mm, it’s okay.” Alec replied with red still on his cheeks. He looked bashful and Magnus couldn’t help but think that he looked too adorable for his own good. “I think it might be an effect of not taking contraceptives. You know I had to drink those a few days before my heat.”

  
“Oh, yeah.” Magnus having completely calmed, looked at Alec and said, “You know I’m looking forward to this. To us. To our family.” His eyes overflowed with sincerity and Alec’s heart swelled with even more love and appreciation for his Alpha.

  
“I’m not even p-pregant yet.” ‘ _Damn my stuttering_ ’ He thought.

  
“Can you say it again?” A grin started to form on Magnus’ lips.

  
“Huh? I said I’m not even pregnant yet.” Alec repeated not knowing the reason of Magnus’ grin.

  
“What?”

  
“What are you playing at? I said I’m not even preg–” The Alpha bit his lips to hold back a chuckle but failed. “You, you idiot!” Alec playfully hit Magnus’ chest when he realized what the Alpha was getting on.

  
“What? I’m not doing anything.”

  
“Whatever, Alpha dork.” Alec said as he turned around to attend to the stove. Now that pancake’s ruined.

  
Magnus let out a warm chuckle, “It’s just that you saying that word makes it sound really well.”

  
“You’re so weird.”

  
“But you love me.”

  
“Whatever. No pancakes for you now.” Alec said as he took the plate of pancakes to the table. “Go eat a bread or something.”

  
“Waah, Nooo.” The Alpha whined and trailed after Alec to the table.

  
“Hmph, then go make your own.”

  
“You know I can’t cook to save my life. Pleeease, I’m sorry?” Magnus pleaded with his puppy eyes.

  
Alec stared at Magnus and felt his resolve crumbling, “Whatever, just go get your own plate.”

  
“I know you can’t resist me.”

  
Alec rolled his eyes but a smile was playing at his lips. “Hey, let’s go get groceries when you get home. We need to stock up on food for next week since we can’t go out.”

  
“Hmm, I think I could go by myself later. You’re almost into heat and you already smell so sweet. I don’t want any Alphas to get any ideas.” Alec can hear the slight growl in the Alpha’s voice and decided that it might be for the best.

  
“Okay then, I’ll just give you the list later.”  
They finished eating their breakfast and Magnus washed the dishes. After that, he headed to the bathroom to take a bath while Alec prepared his clothes for him. Magnus dressed himself very swiftly since their little make-out session earlier took some time out of his preparation.

  
“Here.” Alec handed the list to Magnus as the Alpha was straightening out his clothes at the entryway. “Make sure not to forget anything, okay?”

  
“Yes, love.” Magnus pecked Alec on the lips before heading out.

  
“Take care of yourself.”

  
“You too, bye.” Magnus waved with a wide smile.

  
___

It was around four in the afternoon and Alec was typing an article on his laptop for a magazine he was working for when, suddenly, he felt his body heat up.

  
“Shit.” He started to pant as he felt another wave of heat burst inside him. His body was beginning to itch, skin getting irritated from the clothes he was wearing.

  
“Ngh” He stood up from his desk, his knees buckling from the sudden arousal he felt in his gut. “Hah…hah” He panted as he tried to go to their bedroom.

  
“Oh, fuck.” He felt slick start to drip down from his ass to his thighs and he winced at the feeling. Damn it, his heat arrived a few days early. He limped to their bed and let his body crash on it.

  
“Agh, Alpha please…Mags hurry.” Alec desperately called out and whimpered. It’s about another hour before Magnus gets home.

  
Alec crawled further into the bed and reached for Magnus’ pillow and buried his nose in it trying to get comfort from his lingering scent. The ache in his body slightly eased up from the scent of his Alpha but caused another whimper from him. His eyes began to tear up, Omega instincts reacting from the absence of his Alpha. He was crying and he felt so pathetic and his clothes were a mess. Slick started to pool in his boxers and he cringed at the sticky feeling.

  
The heat was becoming so unbearable and he haphazardly ripped off his clothes.

  
“Magnus, please hurry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part you can guess what it's gonna be ;-)  
> I'll post it tomorrow. Stay tuned.


	3. The Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the summary. Again ;-)

“Magnus, please hurry…”

___

Magnus opened his trunk and loaded the groceries inside. Alec had listed a lot of things for him to buy. Most of them were food for his heat next week: crackers, bread and other food easy to just grab and eat and of course, Alec won’t forget his cleaning supplies. Magnus let out a sigh as he closed his trunk. He really couldn’t wait for Alec’s heat. He knew that it’s really hard for Omegas to undergo heats but this time, he thought, was going to be special. They were going to go through it with a special purpose and that was to start their own family. He really hoped that they’ll be successful.

Magnus settled inside his car and started the engine. He put on his seat belt and adjusted the rear-view mirror before driving away from the supermarket’s parking lot. The traffic was awfully heavy today and he was beginning to feel restless. He was stuck in another red light and his mind wandered towards Alec again. He can’t help but worry about what happened this morning. He knew that Alec waved off the sudden burst of sweet scent as a side effect of not taking contraceptives, but still, there was something tugging inside his mind. There was this tense feeling in their bond, it was nothing bad but it felt like something’s going to burst.

  
When he arrived in their neighborhood, the feeling in their bond got heavier. ‘ _Alexander_.’ A frown creased Magnus’ eyebrow as his worry spiked up. As the distance between them became shorter, the heavier the feeling became. He felt the calls of his mate, his desperation, become stronger. ‘ _It couldn’t be…’_

He really shouldn’t have jinxed himself. When he said that he couldn’t wait for Alec’s heat, he really didn’t mean now. He hurriedly parked his car inside the garage, thankfully nothing broke at his haphazardness. The moment he stepped out of the car, he was hit by the sweet scent of arousal and heat. ‘ _Mate_.’ The Alpha inside him began to stir. Fierce protectiveness and need began to coil inside him. Magnus glared and growled at a poor Alpha who was biking at the other side of the street and stopped at the scent, intrigued about an Omega in heat. Magnus bared his teeth in a snarl, his primal side taking over, and the Alpha scurried away. ‘ _Fuck off, this is my Omega.’_ The Alpha inside Magnus growled. He took a deep breath to rein himself in. He still need to bring the groceries inside, dammit.

He hurriedly opened his trunk and took the groceries inside. He closed the door as soon as he entered the house. The scent of arousal, of his Alexander, was too condensed, too potent and he’ll go crazy if he didn’t get to the Omega soon.

  
“Mags…” A moan followed the call and Magnus aimlessly put the bag of groceries on top of the kitchen counter. He ran towards their bedroom, it’s pathetic he knew, but he can’t let his Omega – and himself – wait any longer. He opened the door and the sight of Alec sprawled on the sheets, naked with slick dripping down his legs welcomed him.

“Alexander.” Magnus growled the name of his mate, his eyes darkened with lust and need.

“Please, Alpha. I need you.” Alec whimpered as another wave of heat surge inside him and fresh slick dripped from his ass.

  
Magnus ripped his shirt from his body, the buttons flying from the force and scattered to the ground. It will be a pain to look for them later but right now his Omega needed him. His trousers and boxers followed, not at all minding where it landed when he threw it away. His cock was achingly hard just from the smell of Alec, precum pearling at its tip.

Alec untangled his body from the sheets and opened his legs for his Alpha, offering, begging to be taken. His left hand was clutching Magnus’ pillow while the other was stroking his member, helplessly trying to relieve himself from the ache. Sweat covered his forehead and his breathing was labored as another moan was ripped from his mouth.

“Hurry…Mnnm…Alpha!” Alec’s moans were cut off by a sloppy kiss followed by a sigh of relief as soon as their bodies met. Magnus plunged his tongue inside the wet cavern and re-explored everything that he had before. He’ll never get tired of the taste of his Omega, so sweet like vanilla. Alec willingly let Magnus map the insides of his mouth, tongues swirling in a sensual dance. Magnus nipped at his bottom lip and the Omega let himself be devoured.

  
Alec gasped and threw his head back as Magnus ground their erections together. “You smell so good.” Magnus said as he swiped his tongue at the column of Alec’s throat, tasting the pale skin. “Ahh…” Alec arched at the sensation of his Alpha’s tongue licking his scent glands and ground himself further into the other’s body.

Magnus sucked at the scent gland on Alec's neck leaving bruises that were starting to darken. After that, he rubbed their necks together marking Alec with his scent, easing the ache his mate was feeling. Telling his Omega that his Alpha was here with him.  
“I need you now Magnus, Alpha, please.” Alec grounded his hips desperately trying to feel that delicious friction.

“Soon, love. Let me taste you first.” Magnus said as he left hot trails with his tongue from Alec's neck to his pink nipples. He took one of the nipples inside his mouth and gave a gentle suck that had Alec squirming. He clutched his mate’s shoulders and held him closer, urging him to do more.

“You like that don’t you?” Magnus sucked harder and Alec keened at the sensation. The tightness in his gut was too hard to bear and he snapped. Cum exploded between them and Alec’s face flushed. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side mortified from cumming so early. “Sorry…”

Magnus leaned up and kissed his slightly parted lips. “It’s okay, don’t worry. You’ll be hard again in no time.” He said with a smirk and went back to suck at Alec’s nipples.

“Mm…Ah!” Alec gasped at another harsh suck and brought his hand to cover his mouth but Magnus caught it. “Don’t cover your mouth. Let me hear you.” He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. The Omega moaned and mewled as his Alpha nipped the hard buds.

After that, Magnus trailed down Alec’s stomach leaving small kisses and nips as he went. He licked the remains of Alec’s cum, enjoying every drop. He gave a quick dip of his tongue as he passed down the Omega’s navel before capturing his cock in his mouth, deep throating him. Alec immediately gave in at the heat of Magnus’ mouth and bucked his hips up. Magnus did not do anything to restrain Alec’s movements and let him thrust to his satisfaction, giving harsh sucks in time with his every move. Alec's eyes were closed and his breath came in heavy pants. Magnus let go of Alec’s cock, but before he could protest at the loss, a wet muscle thrusted inside his ass.

“Ahhh…Magnus!” Alec tightened his legs behind Magnus, trapping the Alpha between them. His hands flew to Magnus’ head as he thrusted himself down that skilled mouth. Magnus wiggled his tongue and Alec’s hands clutched tighter to his hair. The harsh tugging made the Alpha wince but he did not mind it and continued thrusting his tongue in and out of that delicious hole. Slick covered Alec’s thighs and Magnus gathered them with his tongue before thrusting back.

“Ah…OH my god! A-Alpha!” Alec was lost in his pleasure, incoherent moans tumbled out of his swollen lips. Trails of saliva dribbled at its corner. His body was so sensitive, the whole of it humming with pleasure and Magnus was playing it like a skilled musician. Alec felt another familiar tightness in his gut and he let out another scream. His insides spasm and Magnus felt Alec’s walls suck his tongue in.

He lifted his head from Alec’s ass, his eyes shining with a predatory gaze and Alec shivered at the intensity of it. “I love it when you scream.” A smirk adorned Magnus’ face. He crawled back up to Alec and pressed their bodies closer. “Do you want it Alexander?” He whispered at Alec’s ear. “Do you want my knot? My omega? Tell me what you want love.” His voice was rough from lust and he felt Alec shudder with anticipation.

“I-I want you…Ah…Knot me Alpha…Mnn.” Alec moaned as Magnus nipped and sucked at his ear. “Please, I need you inside me.” Magnus didn’t need to hear another word and thrusted inside hard, loving the way Alec’s ass opened up for him without any resistance.

“Ahh!” Alec screamed at the sudden sensation of Magnus’ rock-hard erection inside him. He moaned and felt his insides suck more of the Alpha into him.

Magnus groaned, “You’re so tight…Ahh…you feel so good.” He started a gentle rhythm, “So good, Alexander.”

Alec shivered as he felt Magnus move and gasped when the Alpha found his sweet spot. The Omega desperately thrusted himself on the hard cock inside him. He wanted to feel that pressure and screamed as Magnus slammed particularly hard on his bundle of nerves. He felt drool run down his mouth but he couldn’t be bothered by it right now. Magnus resumed his merciless pace continuing his assault on that spot with powerful thrusts.

Their bodies rocked together as Magnus continue plowing inside him. The bed was creaking and the headboard was hitting the wall in time with Magnus’ thrusting. Moans filled the air as they devour each other with hot kisses. Alec sucked on Magnus’ tongue. Loving the way his knot slowly getting bigger. He can feel it swell inside him and Alec craved for it.

Magnus put his hands around Alec’s middle and pulled him upright to his chest and sat back to his haunches. Alec put his hands around Magnus’ head and let himself be impaled with his cock. The Alpha took advantage of gravity and thrusted deeper into Alec. Groans and growls escaped his mouth as he suck on Alec’s nipples.

Broken moans left him as he bounced on Magnus’ cock. He felt so boneless right now and he leaned all of his weight on Magnus as they approach completion.

Magnus took his cock out of Alec’s ass and turned him around so that his back was on his chest. He felt that he was close and this was the best position to knot so that Alec was comfortable. He slammed back in and another scream erupted from the Omega.

“A-ah Magnus! Knot me!! Fill me with your cum…Ahh, please!”

Magnus’ hips went faster, his pace becoming more erratic.

“Ahh…shit…Alexander!” Magnus groaned as his knot swelled and locked him with Alec. Large amount of cum spurting out and filling his mate.

“Ahhh!” Alec screamed as he came at the feeling of Magnus filling him up to the brim. He felt so full and he really hoped that it’s enough to get their pups.

  
“Hah…hah” Both panted as they finished the first wave of Alec’s heat. Cum was still spurting out of Magnus and Alec pushed back, slowly grinding his hips in a circular motion. Squeezing and drawing out everything his Alpha had to offer.

Alec turned his head to the side and Magnus did his best to kiss him at their current position. Tongues entwined in languid strokes. Alec raised one hand and held his mate’s face. Magnus lifted one of his own to return the hold. They broke their kiss as the need for air became pressing. Magnus buried his head at the crook of Alec’s neck and breathed in his scent.

“We’re going to get our pups, Alexander.” Magnus whispered.

Alec put a hand on his abdomen and Magnus covered it with his own before squeezing.

“Mm.” He let out a sound of agreement. He knew that they can do it. They just have to work hard. They’ve got a week for it anyway.

Alec let himself drift into sleep. They need the strength for later. He was sure that the moment he wakes up, they’ll be doing it again and they’ll need every strength they have. He closed his eyes, feeling content and sated with his Alpha’s knot inside him. Magnus soon followed, feeling the same contentedness flow inside.

____

  
Alec woke up covered in sweat. His body felt so hot and his breath was coming in short pants. He shivered as he felt Magnus’ breath on his nape. He tried to crane his neck to look at the clock sitting at the nightstand. They haven’t even slept for an hour.

He tried to turn around and wake up the Alpha but was cut off by his own moan as he felt Magnus’ dick still inside him. The knot had gone down and became soft but Alec was going to fix that.

Magnus was still sound asleep even as Alec straddled him, not once taking out the Alpha’s dick from his hungry hole that was now dripping with slick and semen. He let out an unrestrained moan as he settled himself on top of his Alpha wishing for him to wake up and just fuck him already. Unfortunately, Magnus was still lost in his dreams not giving any sign of consciousness.

“Ahh, damn it Alpha.” Alec whined as he ground himself on Magnus’ dick. “Wake up already.”

He felt Magnus’ dick hardening and another loud moan escaped from his mouth. He put his hands behind him and rested his hands on the Alpha’s thighs bracing himself as he started to thrust himself up and down on Magnus’ dick.

“Ah ah ah” The rhythmic sounds of Alec's moans echoed inside the room but he can’t even feel embarrassed with the lewd sounds he was making. He just needs his Alpha to wake up, damn it! He threw back his head as he moved erratically.

“N-not enough, Ahh! N-need more…” Broken words poured from Alec's mouth as he desperately tried to reach the same satisfaction his Alpha could give him. He felt his knees buckle and a scream erupted from his throat as he came from the sudden buck of Magnus’ hips, slamming their bodies together.

Magnus was welcomed with a sight of Alec straddling him, covered with sweat and cum, his head thrown back, throat bare and body shivering from his climax. He watched as the Omega recovered from his high and collapsed on his chest. He wound his arms around Alec and held him closer. He lifted a hand and brushed back the stray hair on his Omega’s face. Alec was still dazed and panting, his body slightly quivering. Magnus leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha asked, his voice soft, lips barely lifted from Alec's forehead.

The Omega gave a weak nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. His throat was still sore from his screaming.

Magnus gave another kiss and felt Alec snuggle into him. He tightened his hold on his Omega and ran his hands up and down his back. “I have to say though…that was the best way of waking up.” He said playfully.

Alec bit him hard on the shoulder. “You, ass.”

“Owww. Sorry, sorry.”

“Hmph.” Alec sounded annoyed but he was licking and nursing the bite mark he just made on Magnus’ shoulder.

“There’s still one problem though.” Magnus said and Alec lifted his head to look at him, looking confused.

The Alpha answered his Omega’s confusion with a sharp thrust of his hips. His forgotten dick still hard inside him.

Alec yelped and held on to Magnus’ neck for dear life. “Ahh!” The Omega felt his body heating up once again as Magnus slowly, teasingly, dragged his length inside him. “Ahnn” He whined, begging his Alpha for more.

“Do you want this Alexander?” Magnus said as he slowly switched their places, bringing the Omega under him and hiking one of his legs on his shoulder.

He leaned back on his haunches as he realigned his throbbing dick, the tip teasing Alec’s gaping hole.

“Alpha, please.” Alec said as he moved his hips, trying to take in that delicious Alpha cock.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Magnus was looking at him with dark, feral, lust-filled eyes. He looked so dominating, the Alpha inside him hungry for his Omega’s taste.

Alec shivered from the look and was unable to hold back the moan that escaped him. “I want you Alpha. All of you.” He reached out both arms to his Alpha and Magnus wasted no time to plunge his cock inside, Alec immediately clinging to him the moment he entered.

The bed was creaking in time with their movements. Magnus’ moans and grunts danced around the walls along with Alec’s whines and whimpers.

“Mmm” Alec's moans were swallowed by the Alpha’s kisses. Their hips were moving erratically, their tongues moving against each other, tasting, devouring. They separated only to take a gulp of air and Magnus dove once again and Alec let himself be devoured. Their kiss was sloppy, saliva trailing down a corner of Alec’s mouth.

Magnus pulled back gasping for air, “Shit, Alexander I’m close.”

Alec chased after those delicious lips and arched his body towards Magnus and pulled back his head towards him with his arms. “Me, too.” The Omega said in a rush before nibbling on the Alpha’s lip. He threw his head back as Magnus hit his prostate in a sharp thrust.

“Ah! Sh-shit!” Alec body arched and he crossed his legs behind the Alpha, locking him in place as he came.

Magnus felt Alec’s insides spasm and suck him in. “Aghh.” He groaned as he felt his knot swell and locked them together. He held the Omega’s body close to him as he emptied his load inside. His cum spurt out in waves as their bodies instinctively ensured for a successful mating.

Alec moaned and sobbed as he felt Magnus’ hot cum rushing inside him. He can feel himself becoming full and his mind sent out a little prayer of ‘ _Please_ ’ hoping for that little miracle to happen.

  
Magnus slumped on Alec and tried to catch his breath.

  
“Ow, you’re heavy.” Alec tapped Magnus on the back asking him to move.

“Oh, sorry…” Magnus laid on his side bringing Alec with him and they lay face-to-face as they waited for the knot to go down.

“This isn’t quite comfortable.” Alec winced as he felt the knot slightly pull on his hole. This position was really not ideal when knotting.

Magnus laughed sheepishly, “I know, I got carried away sorry, love.” He pressed their bodies together to lessen the strain and Alec tucked his head beneath the Alpha’s chin.

“Mm, it’s okay.” The Omega mumbled as he felt himself drift to sleep. “I love you…” His voice was barely audible as he succumbed to sleep.

Magnus felt Alec’s breathing even out as soon as he said those words and the Alpha’s heart swelled with affection for his Omega. He kissed the top of his head and murmured his own “I love you” before he, too, drifted to sleep.

___

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since his heat ended and Alec was really anxious to know if he was, well, you know…pregnant. Just thinking of it makes him feel awkward, excited, scared, giddy, anything really and right now, he was in their bathroom sitting on the toilet cover waiting restlessly for the results to show up on his pregnancy test.

Magnus was currently out of the house busy in his job so Alec was alone and damn it! He should have waited for his Alpha before doing this. He can really use an emotional support right now but he was just _so_ excited to know.

  
The countdown he set on his phone beeped, signaling that the two minutes of waiting is over and he took a deep breath before reaching for the HPT stick sitting on the sink. He slowly turned it over, his heart thudding in his chest, and looked at the results.

There was only one line.

‘ _Negative_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?
> 
> I always thought what kind of pleasure do the writers got from leaving the readers on cruel cliffhangers.... I'm just trying to figure that out I guess.....  
> Don't be too mad at me.  
> And don't forget to shower some Kudos and comments.


	4. The Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys it's almost midnight here. And I had completed this chapter by noon as I had planned to post it today. And as soon as I completed it, I came here to post it. But when I was posting this chapter here, my pc glitched, it has never ever happened before, and somehow whatever I had written vanished. Just like that. I cried. I never cry but I had worked so hard on it and it went to drain in just a second. So I wrote this again in the evening, I don't know how it is as I didn't read it again because I was really upset. The one I had written before was much better and I just couldn't wait to much to post it again. So tell me in the comments if you find any mistakes.

  
**‘Negative.’**

A breath was caught in Alec’s chest and he reached for the package and looked through the instructions even though he had read it hundreds of times already. He looked at the results again straining to see just the faintest line that indicates that this test was positive but to his disappointment, there was none.

  
He dropped the stick on the sink and sunk back on the toilet seat. Negative. It was _negative_. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a sob but it was useless. His eyes stung and tears began falling. The Omega inside him was wailing, feeling very disappointed and a sharp need for his Alpha struck him.

  
“M-Magnus…” More stifled sobs escaped from his mouth.

He stayed in the bathroom for 30 minutes? An hour? He didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that he took care of the stick, disposing it properly and cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom to distract himself. Everything was sparkling by now but he was still a mess, no, a wreck seemed to be more accurate.

  
His eyes were red and swollen, not to mention his nose, too, was in the same state and his hair was disheveled. He decided to take a quick shower to clean his filthy state. After that, he put on a clean pair of boxers and Magnus’ largest sweater before immediately burying himself under the covers. He took Magnus’ pillow and clutched it to his chest breathing in the scent of his Alpha. It calmed him for a bit but he was dreading the time he would need to tell the news which was going to be **later** and damn it! He wanted to cry again, but he was too tired for it so he let sleep claim him, unaware of the trail of tears sliding down his face as he became lost in his dreams.  


____________

  


Magnus drove through the familiar streets of New York with a heavy feeling settled at the back of his mind. He felt it around in the afternoon and it never left his head. He wondered if there was something he missed doing at work but he remembered looking through his To-Do-list and everything was ticked off and accomplished.

‘ **Omega**.’ The Alpha inside him whispered to his conscious.

  
It’s a good thing that he was at a red light because if not, he would have caused a disturbance by stopping at the middle of the street.

  
_‘Alexander…’_ Was there something wrong with his Omega? His eyebrows furrowed with worry and he began driving back to their home. It’s a good thing he stopped by Alec’s favorite tea shop, Maia’s, and got a box of his favorite blend, at least if he was upset he could give him something to cheer him up.

  
Soon enough, Magnus was driving down their block and he was becoming really worried for his Omega. He noticed that the lights inside their house were off so he immediately but carefully parked their car in the garage. He took his coat and Alec’s tea from the passenger seat and closed the car door before walking briskly to their door and unlocking it. Their house was quiet, the kitchen, too, was lacking the sounds of clinking utensils as Alec usually went about his cooking. Usually, Alec would be finished cooking their dinner by the time he arrived.

  
He took off his shoes and set them down on the shoe rack beside the front door. He put down his coat and the tea on the sofa before padding quietly inside the house searching for Alec. _‘He must be asleep.’_ He thought. He went to their room and found that the door was open and slowly entered so as not to wake up the bundled up figure resting at the center of the bed. He carefully sat down beside Alec and was surprised to see tear streaks on his pale face. Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed with worry at the sight and he leaned down to kiss the frown away on Alec’s face.

  
“Alexander…” Magnus softly whispered as he brushed strands of hair away from his Omega’s face.

“Mmm…”

“C’mon sweetheart, wake up…”

Alec sat up, blankets pooling at his waist, and brought up a hand to scrub his eyes. He can't help but wince at the crusty feeling. “M-Mags?” He mumbled, eyes still droopy with sleep.

“Yes love, I'm home.” The Alpha gently smiled at him.

Alec stared at him, his mind still catching up from being woken abruptly. Then his eyes widened when he remembered what he needed to tell Magnus and his eyes began to sting with tears once again.

  
Magnus’ Alpha senses were alarmed by the great amount of distress given off by Alec so he immediately rubbed their necks together, mixing their scents and bringing comfort to his distressed Omega. He then kissed their mating mark while crooning as a way of saying that he was there for him.

Magnus was really confused right now, but caring for his Omega came first.

He waited for Alec to calm down before speaking. “What’s wrong, love? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

  
The Omega hung his head low and leaned his forehead on the Alpha’s chest. “Sorry…I'm sorry.” He said in a small voice.

“Why? What happened?” Magnus hugged Alec closer and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

  
Alec sniffled and it broke the Alpha’s heart to see him like this. He felt so disappointed in himself for being unable to care for his Omega properly.

Alec wound his arms behind Magnus’ back and clutched it tightly, bunching up the shirt and buried his face deeper in his chest before speaking, “I used the pregnancy test earlier, I know we said that we’ll do it when you’re here but I just really couldn’t help it and I-I’m not pregnant.” That tasted bitter on his tongue. “I-I know you’ve wanted pups for so long but I can’t give you that.” His shoulders trembled with his sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Alpha….” The Omega hormones made everything worse and a fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes and stained Magnus’ shirt. 

“Shh, love…” The Alpha rocked them in a slight movement as he kissed the top of Alec’s head. “Hey…” Magnus lifted his head from his chest and held it with both hands. “Hey baby, look at me.” Red-rimmed eyes looked at worried chocolate-coloured orbs. “I think it’s just early for you to test it. It’s been,” He counted the days in his head, “around two weeks?” Alec nodded in confirmation. “Two weeks since your heat ended. I’ve read that it depends on the Omega’s body when to show the symptoms, it could be two weeks later or more. And we can always check with Isabelle.” He kissed those pouting lips. “And even if we won’t have our pups now, we can always try again. I’m not in a rush.” He looked at his Omega with sincerity and love. “I don’t want you to get stressed so let’s not hurry, okay?” Alec looked down and nodded. “And don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong.” Alec nodded again and Magnus kissed him with so much love that it made his heart feel too big for him.

“I love you.” Alec said as soon as they separated from their kiss. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.” Magnus kissed the Omega’s forehead. “Always.”

They spent a few minutes cuddling on their bed when Alec heard a loud growl from Magnus’ stomach. His eyes widened at the realization that he hadn’t cooked their dinner yet.

“Oh shit. Sorry, I forgot to make our dinner.” Alec said, moving to get up from their bed but was pulled back by strong arms.

“It’s okay.” Magnus kissed the back of his neck and it made him shiver. “I’ll make it. You’ve been stressed all day. Stay here and rest.” The Alpha left one more kiss on the exposed skin of his shoulder before getting up.

The Omega smiled at him and said, “Just try not to burn down the kitchen, okay?”

Magnus gave an amused chuckle, “You know I won’t. Put a little faith on me.”

“I’m having quite a hard time to do that.” The Alpha pouted at his statement.

Alec laughed at Magnus’ expression and he kneeled on the bed and swung his arms around Magnus’ neck . “Go and make me some veggies and put some mayo on it.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at his food choice.

“What?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, “Nothing. So, veggies with mayo it is.”

He was almost out of the door when he remembered the tea he had bought for Alec. “Oh, I stopped by at Maia’s and got your tea. Would you like to have some later?”

“Nah, I’m good.” The Omega replied as he settled himself at the middle of their bed.

This time, it was Magnus’ eyes that grew in size. _‘Alexander refusing tea…now that’s new.’_

The Alpha was slicing some carrots when a sudden thought of realization struck him. Alexander was crying too much earlier, it’s like he was too hormonal. Then he’s craving weird food. Who put mayo in their veggies? And lastly, he _refused_ tea. Alexander never refused tea. That Italian Tea was like Magnus’ greatest rival for Alec’s heart.

  
Could it be…?

Magnus put down the knife on the counter and tried to recall the things he read when he had researched about pregnancy. He wanted to be a responsible Alpha and he’d like to know what his Omega will go through once pregnant. So yeah, he knew some things about it and from what he read, Omegas usually crave weird food when pregnant. They also tend to refuse food and drinks they previously liked, and of course, they became hormonal.

The Alpha felt a surge of excitement and he took deep breaths to control himself. Those pregnancy test were not always accurate anyway so they better go and check with Isabelle.

ASAP.  


______________

  
  
It was Friday and Magnus had no work so they’d gotten time to go to have a checkup with Izzy. Both of them were very eager to know and Magnus couldn’t stop fidgeting. He did not tell Alec his observations to avoid raising expectations, but still.

“Magnus, be careful. Stop fidgeting and focus on the road.” Alec reminded his husband who was like a phone on vibration mode.

“Ahaha, sorry.” Magnus gave a goofy smile and gently squeezed Alec’s thigh before bringing back his hand on the wheel.

They rode towards the hospital in comfortable silence with Magnus concentrating on driving and Alec looking out the window, his eyes lingering specifically on the children walking together with their parents. The Alpha noticed the way his husband was staring and his lips curved into a gentle smile. Soon they’ll have a family like that.

They arrived at the hospital safely and Magnus parked their car at the lot in front of it. They buckled off their seatbelts and got out of the car. The Alpha locked the car with a beep and hurriedly went beside Alec and twined their hands together as they walked, his thumb comfortingly rubbing on Alec’s knuckles.

A very cheerful ginger haired Omega smiled as soon as they entered and greeted them at the reception.

“Hello, Magnus , Alec, it’s nice to see you! What will you be needing today?”

Magnus returned the smile with a grin while Alec her gave a small one. “Hey Biscuit, is Isabelle in?” The Alpha asked.

“Ah, yes. Are you going for a consultation or checkup?” Clary asked as she looked through Izzy’s schedule in her computer.

“Both please.” Alec answered.

“Dr. Isabelle has a patient right now but after that you guys can go in.” She said as she entered their names in the hospital’s database. “You can stay at the waiting area till then.”

“Okay, thanks Clary.”

She smiled and gave both of them a meaningful look that Alec was not able to see but Magnus did and gave back a toothy smile.

They did not have to wait long before Izzy arrived bouncing on her heels. Clary pointed towards them and the glasses-wearing raven haired woman let out a squeal before running towards them.

“Oooh, finally! Hey Magnus! Hello My Grumpy Bro! How’re you?” She grabbed both of them in a tight hug.

“We’re fine” Alec said monotonously, an eye twitching at the nickname.

“Very fine!” Magnus added.

Izzy released them after a tight squeeze and said, “Let’s go to my office and we’ll talk there, yeah?” The two weren’t able to reply before she dragged them away.

Magnus and Alec sat on the chairs in front of the desk as they waited for Izzy to settle down. She straightened out her coat and sat on her chair like the proper doctor she was and pushed back her glasses on her nose.

“So how can I help you?”

“Cut it out Iz.” Alec said, unimpressed.

“Aww, C’mon. Won’t you let me at least let me act like the great doctor I am?”

“No.”

“You’re already great, Isabelle.” Magnus said with his ever pleasant smile.

“Thanks, my dearest brother-in-law.” She winked at him.

“Ouchh.” Magnus rubbed his side as Alec elbowed him.

“Mm, it says here that you need a checkup.” Izzy said as she looked through the paper she got from Clary.

“Yes, we want to know if I’m pregnant.” Alec tried to keep a straight face but his ears were a bit red.

“Have you tried testing with a HPT?”

“Yes, it was negative but we don’t want to rely on that alone.” Alec replied. The Alpha held his hand tighter as he spoke.

“How many days has it been since your heat ended? Were there any symptoms?” Izzy was now in her doctor mode. She had always been serious when it came to her job. She never failed to put her complete attention to her patients, especially now that she’s helping her own brother.

“It’s been at least two and a half weeks, and I haven’t noticed anything yet.” The Omega replied, a sad underlying tone present in his voice.

“I did.” Magnus said looking at Alec, and then to Izzy, his husband looking at him with surprise.

“I’ve been researching about pregnancy lately,” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly and gave a shy smile, “and I’ve read that pregnant Omegas become hormonal and they crave weird food and might refuse those that they liked before. Well, I’ve noticed that Alexander’s not drinking any tea lately and he took a liking at eating veggies with mayo.”

“And he’s been rather emotional lately.” Magnus added in a rush at the end that had Alec scowling at him.

“I am not emotional.” The Omega glared at his husband.

“See?”

Izzy looked at Magnus with approval. “Aww, Magnus is such a caring Alpha, Alec. I’m so happy for you.”

Alec may be scowling at his husband right now but deep inside he felt adoration swell inside him. “I know.” He grumbled.

Magnus grinned at his husband’s answer.

“Aren’t you two cute?” Izzy teased and made Alec redder and he scowled at her with red tinting his cheeks.

“Well, all these aside, I’ll be getting blood sample from you so I can run the tests.” She addressed Alec . “You’ll be getting the results through e-mail by Monday.”

“Can’t we get it earlier?” The Alpha asked.

“Sorry my dear but that’s the earliest that I can do.” Izzy smiled kindly at them.

“Oh, that’s okay. Thank you so much, Isabelle.” Magnus said returning the smile.

“Thanks, Shitty-glasses.”

“I’m just doing my job.” The kind smile never left her face. “Now let me get that sample.”

Alec offered his arm and let Izzy do her thing. After she was done, she took a cotton and put it on the place where she took the blood from. She secured the sample in a sterilized vial and took it with her as she ushered the couple out of her office.

“All done! There’s no need to worry. You’ll be getting the results in no time.”

“Thanks again, Isabelle dear.” The Alpha said.

“No problem, deary.” She said before taking off towards the laboratory.

Alec and Magnus looked at her as she disappeared from the hallway and into the lab. The Alpha then pulled his Omega to him and kissed him tenderly.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” He said as he stroked Alec’s sides .

“Mm.” The Omega hummed as he hugged his Alpha back.

“Let’s go?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah.”

* * *

  
  
Sunday arrived and Izzy was found by her assistant Andrew sitting in the laboratory like she always did. 

“Dr. Isabelle, it’s time for lunch. I know that this is important but your health is important too.”

“Yeah…” She answered back distractedly…and there it was. She stood up abruptly from her working station and ran towards Andrew.

“Andrewwww! Go and start my computer. I need to send these results right away!” Then she was out of the lab like a whirlwind.

“What about your lunch?” He called after her.

“That can wait!” _‘Alec and Magnus are going to be so happy about this.’_ She thought as she ran towards her office.

* * *

It was already late in the evening and they were curled up in blankets on the couch. Magnus had insisted that they have a movie date for some distraction and Alec had agreed to it because he knew they needed one. They ended up watching “Finding Dory” and although Alec admitted the movie was touching (all he saw was Izzy’s fish counterpart, really), he still wondered how his Alpha, his very manly and strong Alpha, was able to cry his eyes out so hard that they were red and swollen after the movie. He looked adorable, though.

Now that his thoughts came back to the Alpha, the worrying came back to him full force. He sat on their couch, eyebrows furrowed as he let himself get lost in his thoughts unknowingly drawing a pair of worried eyes towards him.

Magnus saw his husband spiraling back to his thoughts as soon as the movie ended. Obviously, the movie wasn’t enough distraction. He sighed to himself as the Alpha inside him worried for his Omega. He needed to do something. He was giving Alec space as he wished, but it hurt to see him like this.

He thought about his options as he nursed a glass of water when he went to the kitchen to quench his thirst.

Going out was a no-no. Alec had told him earlier that he didn’t want to go out for the weekend. But they can’t just stay cooped up in their house with nothing to do. They’ll just rot and drown in worry. He took out his phone and sent out a group message to his friends.

  
  
**You [9:35] PM**  
_Hey, guys! I need something to distract Alexander. He’s been worrying nonstop and I can’t just leave him be like that. Throw me some ideas!! Everything’s appreciated THANKS!! :*_  
  
**Catarina [9:37] PM**  
_Why? What happened?_  
  
**Ragnor [9:37] PM**  
_Did something happen to the grump-ass?_  
  
**Raphael [9:38] PM**  
_What happened to Alec?_

  
**You [9:38] PM**  
_Hey Ragnor! Don’t call my husband like that…_  
_Anyway…uh… can’t really say for now but it’s nothing bad… Just need something to distract him._

  
**Catarina [9:39] PM**  
_Why don’t you take him out on a date? There’s a new restaurant near the Metropolitan Square. It’s called The Pixie Dust and it’s owned by an old man Pixis! LOL XD_  
  
**Ragnor [9:39] PM**  
_Get him laid ;)_  
  
**Raphael [9:39] PM**  
_I second that ^_  
  
**You [9:40] PM**  
_Really Raph? -_- Why do you have to agree with Cabbage?_  
_And seriously?! Seems like old man Pixis likes his name too much hahahaha XD_  
  
**Ragnor [9:41] PM**  
_Be glad I’m helping your ungrateful ass Magnus!_  
  
**You [9:41] PM**  
_Thank you soo much for the great idea oh great green cabbage._  
  
**Ragnor [9:41] PM**  
_I’ll definitely kick ur ass the next time I see u!!!!_  
  
**You [9:41] PM**  
_Looking forward to it ;) :*_  
_And no can do Cat… Alexander already said he doesn’t want to go out this weekend…but we’ll definitely check out Pixis’ place some other time :-*_  
  
**Catarina [9:42] PM**  
_Aww is that so?_  
  
**Raphael [9:42] PM**  
_Why don’t you call his sister? I’m sure Isabelle would be happy to see you guys._  
  
**Catarina [9:43] PM**  
_That’s a great idea!!_  
  
**You [9:43] PM**  
_Umm.. No guys! We’ve already talked to her!! Thanks guys for your input! (yeah even you Cabbage! )_  
  
**Ragnor [9:43] PM**  
_I know u love me bro :*_  
  
**You [9:43] PM**  
_Ewww…. No way!_

  
**Catarina [9:43] PM**  
_Maybe try to talk to him. Show him how much you love him and maybe he will open up to you…. Remember communication is the key Magnus. Try to make him realise that you’ve got him…._

  
Magnus smiled. She always knew what to do.

  
**You [9:44] PM**  
_Thanks Cat. You’re the best!! ^_^_

  
**Catarina [9:44] PM**  
_You better tell us what happened okay?_  
  
**You [9:44] PM**  
_Yeah I’ll tell you guys eventually… and don’t worry I swear everything’s fine :)_  
_Oh and Ragnor I’ll be out on Monday._  
  
**Ragnor [9:45] PM**  
_Is it because of what happened?_  
  
**You [9:45] PM**  
_Yeah… don’t worry though… as I said, everything’s well and good :)_  
  
**Ragnor [9:45] PM**  
_Okay… if you say so just take care of yourselves. You know we’re always here for you._  
  
**You [9:45] PM**  
_Yes, Sir! :* Love you too Cabbage! ;-)_  
_And wish us luck! :D_  
  
**Catarina [9:46] PM**  
_Good luck with whatever that is! :D_  
  
**Raphael [9:46] PM**  
_Good luck hermano!!_  
  
**Ragnor [9:46] PM**  
_Good luck then :)_  
  
Magnus sighed, lips upturned into a small smile, as he put his phone back to his pocket after sending one last ‘thank you’ sticker. He really loved their little band of misfits. Although they had their own weird quirks, that’s what made each of them special and he really appreciated the efforts they gave to support each other.

With a small sigh, the Alpha stalked back to the couch and plopped down, pulling his Omega to his chest. Alec made a gasp as he was startled out of his thoughts and found himself in Magnus’ arms before snuggling further into the comfortable heat surrounding him.

“Hey babe…Care to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He asked as he rubbed circles on Alec’s back.

Alec stayed quiet for a moment. He knew he was worrying Magnus, but with the current circumstances he really couldn’t help his thoughts from retreating back to the dark side of his mind. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew Magnus was stressing out on how to distract him, anyone could see it. His Alpha’s not too subtle to begin with, one of the reasons he loved him actually, but he really hated feeling like this, a burden to his Alpha.

As if reading his thoughts, the Alpha nuzzled the mating mark on his neck and said, “Hey stop that. You’re overthinking again aren’t you?” Magnus maneuvered them so Alec was facing him while sitting on his lap. Warm hands held the Omega’s face and brown-orbs held cerulean, searching, and when it found the doubt in those eyes, soft lips planted itself on Alec’s forehead with a murmur of “You’re not a burden, never were, never will be. Got it? So stop being scared!” 

And Magnus was right. He was scared. Scared of the truth. What if he wasn’t pregnant? Most Omegas were able to get pregnant the very first time they tried. And those who didn’t…. Usually weren’t able to bear children at all!! What if he couldn’t….. Most Alphas will leave their Omega in a heartbeat if they came to know that the said Omega wasn’t able to procreate with them…. He knew Magnus wasn’t like those people. He would never ever do that to him but he still couldn’t help but being scared. 

Watching Alec getting lost in his worries once more, Magnus spoke again. 

“Alexander, you are the most precious being to me in this whole world. I love you. I love you so much it terrifies me sometimes. I live to see you smile. To see you laugh. Even if the Gods above don’t grant us our wish, I’ll still love you. Always. With every fiber of my being.”   
A tear slipped from Magnus’ eye. 

“You already make me the happiest man alive when you look at me with those blue eyes and smile. And I forget how to breathe every single time, my love.”

Alec’s heart was once again filled with warmth, and all he could manage was a nod.

“So, stop being so sad. I can’t see you like this, okay?”

Alec couldn’t help himself after Magnus pour his heart out to him and crashed their lips together. 

“I love you too Magnus. More than you’ll ever know. I’m scared. I’m _so_ scared.” And started sobbing into his chest.

“I know, love. And it’s okay. Everything will be alright. I’ve got you.” He kept rocking back and forth as Alec cried into his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

  
They stayed there on the couch for a while, just cuddling and feeling the warmth of the other. After some moments, Magnus felt Alec’s soft , even breaths on his neck and found him fast asleep. The Alpha took him in his arms gently, so as not to disrupt his mate’s peaceful slumber, and carried him up to their room.

He silently went up the stairs, careful of the weight on his arms. As he reached the door, he slowly reached for the knob and pushed it with his foot. He gently laid Alec down on the bed before he went back to lock the door. He then swiftly changed out of his clothes into more comfortable ones before doing the same with Alec and tucked himself under the covers with his mate safe in his arms.

“Everything will turn out fine, my love. You’ll see.” The Alpha whispered with a kiss before joining his mate in the land of dreams.

  
Alec stirred from his sleep to the sound of a phone ringing. He blinked his eyes open to try to adjust to the darkness of the room. When did he get here? Was it already night? He realized the arms wrapped around him must have gotten him to the bed. He smiled to himself at how sweet the gesture was. Before he could muse into his thoughts more, the phone rang again. He blindly searched for the phone on the nightstand with his hand to see it was 9:03 at the lockscreen. He unlocked it to see _6 missed calls from Izzy_.

Dread pooled in his stomach thinking about the reason for her to call at this hour. Could it be that….. 

He carefully distangled himself from Magnus, put on a robe and silently slipped out of the room. 

Standing in the hallway to their bedroom, he called her back. She picked up at the fourth ring. 

_“Aleccccccc!!!!!!! I’m so fucking happy for you!!!”_

His breathing picked up as he heard her cheerful tone.

Maybe she had good news? Maybe _he was_? 

_“Hello? Alec? You there?”_

“Tell me Iz. Please tell me that I’m-” 

_“PREGNANT!!! YES! You are pregnant big brother! I’m so happy for you! CONGRATULATIONS!!”_

Happy tears started flooding from his eyes. 

“Oh my God! I can’t believe this! I AM Pregnant IZZY!! Thank you. Thank you so much!!”

Both of them were crying now. 

_“I know Alec. I know. I cross-checked the reports to be sure and I’m 100% positive that you are pregnant!”_

“I’m sooooo happy Izzy. Thank you!”

_“Thank You Alec! For making me an aunt!! I will treasure this!! I love you so much!!”_

“I love you too. It feels… it all feels surreal Izzy. I was so dreading what if I was not-” 

_“But you ARE Alec! Congratulations again. Go and tell Magnus. I’m sure he was worried sick about you. I have to go now.”_

“Yes. Yes. I’ll go tell him now. Thanks again. Bbyee.”

_“You’re welcome, Alec. Bye. Take care.”_

“You too.”

  
He was **_pregnant_**. He was going to birth a child. He was going to make Magnus a father. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a family. A little family of their own. He will cherish their child….

Suddenly, his stomach growled. He laughed. He looked down and caressed his belly.

  
“Yes. Yes baby. I’m hungry too. Let’s go eat something!”

He made his way to the kitchen and prepared toasts for himself happily singing and humming to himself. 

  
“I love you baby. I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you already!”

He put the food in a table to eat but there was something missing….. 

His gaze went to a nearby jar. “Ah… pickle!” He picked up the whole jar itself and moved to the living room. 

He was happily humming and eating when his phone chimed. He picked it up to see what it was and saw a mail from Izzy. He opened it and….. 

_Squealed_ with happiness. He was overflowing with it now! It were his test reports. How can a person feel such joy just by looking at some test reports?

But he was ecstatic. 

It was like a dream come true. No, this _reality was even better than his dreams_. He felt giddy. He started jumping with joy on the couch just like a kid. 

Then he remembered the prayers his mother used to sing when she was expecting Izzy. 

_Oh Dear Heavenly Father_ ,

He started singing. 

_Thank you for the child You are giving me…._

_Thank you for this awesome miracle of new life….._

_You are the only one who knows if I am having a boy or a girl,_

_and whichever it is,_

_I ask You to bless my baby with good health and with love….._

_Oh Lord,_

_please help me feel well physically,_  
_and take away any morning sickness or other hardships,_

_that may make it hard for me,_  
_to concentrate on You and this gift You are giving me…_

  
_I pray against miscarriage, Jesus_. 

A tear escaped from his eye just thinking about it. 

_I know how common it is,_  
_But I know You want me to have a healthy baby,_

_and so I claim a healthy pregnancy, in Jesus’ name….._

_I know love is the most important gift I can give my baby,_

_so help me to be the most loving parent I can be……_

  
_Father God,_  
_I want to be an extension of Your love……_

_Use me to bring Your love into my child’s life….._

_Anoint me to teach my child how to pray….._

_Help me teach my child Your ways and Your Word…..._

_Help me to be a good role model…._

_And again,_  
_I praise You for this wonderful miracle of life that’s growing inside me_ ….

  
He placed a hand on his abdomen.

_In Jesus’ name I pray._

_Amen_.

“Alexander?”

  
He turned to see Magnus standing there in his sweatpants rubbing his eyes to try to rid them of sleep. 

  
“Who were you talking to? And why are you standing on the couch?”

  
He hopped on the floor and ran towards him - “Hey, easy! You’ll hurt yourself.” – and jumped to wrap his legs around Magnus’ waist and curled his arms around his neck while Magnus’ hands instinctually moved to hold him by his hips. 

“You’re happy.” Magnus said smiling and pecked his lips. 

  
“I’m pregnant!” Alec whispered against his lips. 

  
Magnus smiled back at him. 

  
He seemed to realise what Alec had said a few seconds later and held Alec even more tightly. He looked for conformation into his blue eyes and Alec nodded slightly, grinning at him.

“Izzy called.” He said. 

  
Magnus crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“Thank you Alexander!” kiss “Thank you so much” kiss “for making me” kiss “the happiest man on this planet,” kiss “for giving me this gift” kiss “I love you” kiss “I love you so much.” Kiss.

  
“I love you too, Magnus.” He smiled lovingly. “I was just thanking the Gods above for blessing us with their grace. For bestowing us with this happiness.”

  
“Oh then the Almighty will have to wait for a bit because I need to thank my own God before thanking them!” Magnus said and kissed him again. 

  
He carried Alec back to their bedroom and showered him with love, thanking him in their own cherished and innermost ways. 

_The End_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it?
> 
> Give me some love in the form of kudos and comments of you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write a little more in this....
> 
> Prompt?  
> Tell me in the comments.
> 
> Please show me some love in the form of kudos and comments.


End file.
